mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Family and relatives
This article details the known family and relatives of characters in the show. Applejack and Aunt Orange.]] :See also Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith Outside of the Apple family, Applejack has relatives in Manehattan, the Orange couple. The Oranges are high-society ponies who try to introduce Applejack to their friends in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. She also has relatives in Appleloosa, at least one of whom, Braeburn, is her cousin. The fourth wave of mystery pack toys includes a pony named Mosely Orange who shares the same coat color, eye color, and cutie mark as Applejack's Uncle Orange. Being a "glitter" toy, its mane is not differentiated from its coat. Mr. and Mrs. Cake Children Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake are introduced in the episode Baby Cakes. The main six are shocked to learn that Pound Cake is a Pegasus, while Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn, though Mr. Cake explains it away as due to distant familial relations in both his and Mrs. Cake's lineages. They appear again in A Friend in Deed, where Pinkie fails to make them laugh with her routine, until the very end, when she sits on some jacks. Their third, and so far final, appearance comes in Ponyville Confidential, where they throw a tantrum, and are featured for it in one of Gabby Gums' articles. Celestia and Luna ]] Four of the mentioned members of the royal family are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Prince Blueblood, and Princess Cadance. Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2 state that Luna is Celestia's younger sister; The Ticket Master states that Blueblood is Celestia's nephew; a ''New York Times'' ad states that Cadance is Celestia's niece. Lauren Faust, the show's creator, stated Celestia has no parents who outrank her, and that her "nephew," the "prince," is more appropriately a duke, and only very distantly related to her. There is an illustrated story in the official My Little Pony magazine in France that shows Celestia having a four-year-old cousin called Léon, a Pegasus unicorn who shares Prince Blueblood's color scheme and cutie mark and Rainbow Dash's base character model. The story overall is, however, not canonical to the television series. Diamond Tiara Diamond Tiara's father, Filthy Rich, and her great-grandfather, Stinking Rich, are featured in Family Appreciation Day. Filthy Rich gives a presentation to Diamond Tiara's class about his business, Rich's Barnyard Bargains, and tells them it was one of the first stores in Ponyville when it was founded, which is later featured in Granny Smith's flashback, where Stinking Rich opens a zap apple stand. S02E12 DiamondTiara and FilthyRich.png|Filthy Rich and Diamond Tiara StinkingRich ID.png|Stinking Rich Flim Flam brothers As their names imply, Flim and Flam are brothers. They make their first and so far only appearance in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, with the intention of driving the Apple Family out of business. Pinkie Pie According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her parents and two sisters. They rarely spoke and never smiled. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. Even though they are in the grey and brown color region, Pinkie Pie is pink and it shows how she stands out from others. In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song, she mentions having been taught by "Granny Pie" to laugh at things that scare you, though this relative never makes an appearance or is spoken of again. Rainbow Dash To promote The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Hub's website gave users three potential stories for how Rainbow Dash got her cutie mark. Rainbow Dash's parents are mentioned in one of the non-canonical alternate stories as "loving, supportive parents" who tried to help Rainbow Dash find her mark. In the non-canonical My Little Pony Live Show's version of the Laughter Song, Rainbow Dash, along with Applejack , mentions having been taught by "Granny" to laugh at things that scare you, although this relative never makes an appearance or is spoken of again. Rarity Sister Sweetie Belle Sweetie Belle is introduced as Rarity's little sister in Stare Master. In both Stare Master and in Sisterhooves Social, Rarity gets frustrated with Sweetie Belle's attempts to help her. Parents Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mother and father are introduced in Sisterhooves Social, but their names are not mentioned. While Rarity's mother is a unicorn, Rarity's father wears a hat that obscures his horn, if he has one. They sport Upper Midwest American/Canadian accents, and a questionable fashion sense. The mother has the same character design as Mrs. Cake, and her cutie mark is obscured because she wears pants, the only other pony to do so being "Ace" the tennis player. Rarity's mother strongly resembles the G3 unicorn Garden Wishes. Rarity's father is enthusiastic enough about Sweetie Belle's burnt cooking that he asks for Rarity's untouched plate. His cutie mark is a set of three American footballs and he is voiced by Peter New; their mother is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain who also voices Rarity. Thunderlane Brother Rumble Both Thunderlane and Rumble are introduced in Hurricane Fluttershy, when both are seen standing together during tornado duty training. During the final event, Rumble tells Twilight and Rainbow Dash that Thunderlane has fallen sick with the Feather Flu. Twilight Sparkle Brother Shining Armor Shining Armor is introduced as Twilight's elder brother in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Before his animated debut, he was announced as a part of an upcoming toy set "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" which comes with him and his bride Princess Cadance. Princess Cadance Princess Cadance was Twilight's foal-sitter when she was a filly, and they were very close, practically sisters, and have their own secret hoofshake/song. By the end of A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, they become sisters-in-law by Cadance's marriage to Shining Armor. Parents Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's parents are briefly seen in a flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They enroll her to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns much to her delight, and they accompany her at her entrance exam. When Twilight's powers go out of control, they are briefly transformed into an agave and a cactus. Neither of the parents was named nor had a speaking role in the flashback, yet they whinny in confusion. The mother strongly resembles Lauren Faust's original concept art that was based on G1 Twilight. Both parents are there for their eldest child's wedding in the episode A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. The fourth wave of mystery pack toys includes a pony named Twilight Velvet who shares the same coat color, eye color, and cutie mark as Twilight Sparkle's mother. Being a "glitter" toy, its mane is not differentiated from its coat. Agave and cactus.png|Turned into potted plants. Twilight Sparkle parents S1E23.png|At Twilight's Exam. Twilight's Parents S2E26.png|At Shining's Wedding. Uncle Shining Armor mentioned he had a "favorite uncle" in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and wore this same uncle's badge at his wedding. Sisterhooves Social The Sisterhooves Social is a series of contests and races that two sisters can compete in to win prizes. Competing pairs *Berry Punch and Piña Colada (white shirts with light blue trim) - winners *Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo (blue neckerchiefs) *Cloud Kicker and Alula (pink/purple baseball caps, purple cloth tied around one foreleg) *Golden Harvest and Noi (green headbands) Golden Harvest and Noi are seen together again at the beginning of the market scene of Putting Your Hoof Down. References sv:Familj och släkt Category:Characters Category:Content